Up All Night (OngNiel)
by catcherpillar
Summary: Hanya karena kejadian malam itu Seongwoo merasa ada hal yang berbeda dalam dirinya. Menemukan sebuah Mannequin tersebut membuat dirinya merasa berbeda. Ada apa sebenarnya dengan Mannequin tersebut. Mannequin yang hanya bisa hidup di malam hari atau hari hari tertentu, apa sebabnya? ((Ong Seongwoo x Kang Daniel Produce 101, OngNiel, etc Un-Recommended Story)
1. Up All Night - Prolog

Z's Story

 **UP ALL NIGHT**

.

.

 _ **Cast**_ **:** Ong Sungwoo (Fantagio Trainee), Kang Daniel (MMO Trainee), etc.

.

.

 **PROLOG**

Malam ini terasa sangat lama. Kenapa pula hujan badainya tak kunjung berhenti padahal sekarang sudah menujukkan pukul 10.45 malam, sudah terlalu larut untuk terus menetap di butik miliknya, salahkan pada dirinya sendiri karena memilih untuk tidak mempekerjakankaryawan di butik miliknya.

 _ **Drrt.**_ Ponselnya bergetar. Terlihat nama _Eomma_ di sana, dia langsung mengangkat panggilan tersebut.

"ya! Ong Seongwoo?! Apa kau tidak akan pulang? Ini sudah terlalu larut, untuk apa kau terus berdiam diri di butikmu?"

"aku akan segera pulang sesaat lagi eomma, lagipula di sini masih hujan deras." Pemuda bermarga Ong tersebut hanya bisa mengusap tengkuknya seraya menjawab pertanyaan _eomma_ nya.

"kau bukan anak kecil lagi, bagaimana bisa dahulu kau sangan menyukai hujan tetapi sekarang malah telat pulang hanya karena hujan. Kau juga menggunakan mobil, jadi tidak akan kebasahan."

"baik _eomma_ aku pulang sekarang."

Ye begitulah _eomma_ nya, sangat berisik bahkan sampai sekarang saat umurnya sudah menginjak 23 tahun. ' _sebaiknya aku pulang, eomma juga bisa tidur dengan nyenyak apabila aku sudah sampai rumah_ ' ujarnya dalam hati.

Seongwoo membereskan butiknya secara asal sebelum akhirnya keluar dari butik dan menguncinya.

 _ **Brukk.**_ Terdengar suara benda jatuh dengan keras. Seongwoo melihat ke sekelilingnya dan melihat sesosok hitam tinggi besar seperti membuang sesuatu -sektiar kurang dari 200m dari butik seongwoo terdapat tampat pembuangan barang yang masih layak pakai- _'kali ini apa yang dibuang oleh orang-orang? Kenapa mereka piker barang layak pakai sebagai barang yang patut untuk dibuang'_ pikir Seongwoo. Tapi kenapa dia tidak bisa melepaskan pandangannya dari sesosok orang yang membuang barang tersebut, maksudnya kenapa dia nampak begitu bahagia ketika membuang barang tersebut bahkan terlihat seperti sedang tertawa lepas. Pemuda Ong itupun membuka payungnya dan mulaiberjalan memasuki mobilnya.

.

Seongwoo mulai menancap gas mobilnya, mobilnya melewati tempat pembuangan barang layak pakai. Seongwoo masih tetap memperhatikan tumpukan barang-layak-pakai tersebut sampai akhirnya melihat satu barang yang begitu mencuri perhatiannya.

" _Mannequin_?" ujarnya seraya mengerem mobilnya. "apa aku tidak salah melihat? Seseorang membuang _Mannequin_? Yang benar saja." Pemuda Ong itu dibuat heran karena melihat sebuah _Mannequin_ berada diatas tumpukan barang-layak-pakai. ' _apa harus aku lihat saja, Mannequin tersebut tampak tidak cacat, bahkan masih terlihat baru_ ' Seongwoo berkutat dengan pikiran antara mengambil _Mannequin_ tersebut atau kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya.

.

.

"kenapa kau lama sekali? Tidak mungkin selarut ini dan dalam keadaan hujan deras kau terjebak macet."

" _eomma_ belum tidur? Sebaiknya _eomma_ tidur, aku tak ingin melihat _eomma_ sakit lagi karena kurang tidur." Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan _eomma_ nya, Seongwoo malah menyuruhnya untuk tidur.

"baiklah, aku akan tidur. kau lebih baik membersihkan dulu badanmu sebelum tidur, jangan dibiasakan untuk tidak membersihkan diri sebelum tidur. Bagaimana ada gadis yang akan menyukaimu kalau kau sendiri tidak merawat tubuhmu." Pemuda Ong tersebut hanya mengangguk tanda mengerti apa yang dimaksud sang _eomma_.

.

Selesai membersihkan diri dan menggunakan pakaian, Seongwoo pun pergi ke garasi. Dia membuka bagasi mobilnya dan terlihat benda yang cukup tinggi dan besar. Ya, Seongwoo memutuskan untuk membawa _Mannequin_ tadi ke rumahnya. Seongwoo mengangkat _Mannequin_ tersebut berniat untuk mengecek ulang keadaan _Mannequin_ tersebut.

' _tidak ada yang cacat, bahkan tidak ada barang 1 centi pun yang menjadikan alas an untuk kau dibuang, kau terlalu sempurna'_ Seongwoo berkutat dengan pikirannya sendiri seraya membersihkan _Mannequin_ tersebut.

"bagaimana bisa seseorang membuang benda sesempurna ini? Tinggi, dengan muka yang bahkan terlihat seperti manusia sungguhan. Aku penasaran dengan si 'pembuang' dimana kiranya dia mendapatkan _Mannequin_ ini, aku ingin memesan lagi yang seperti ini." Seongwoo dibuat takjub dengan mahakarya didepan matanya tersebut, bagaimana tidak, _Mannequin_ tersebut begitu terlihat seperti _Model_ peragaan busana, surai berwarna Pink yang Nampak seperti rambut manusia nyata, bahkan dengan _Abs_ yang terpahat sempurna -tolong jangan tanya kenapa Seongwoo bisa mengetahui bentuk _Abs Mannequin_ tersebut, tentu saja karena _Mannequin_ tersebut tanpa busana- Seongwoo memikirkan suatu hal yang sedikit aneh. ' _Haruskah aku menjadikanmu Mannequin utamaku?'_ lagi, Seongwoo berkutat dengan pikirannya, dia berpikiran untuk menjadikannya sebagai patung peraga untuk busana yang baru saja rampung tadi sore. " _Okay_ Daniel, Kau menang, Aku akan menjadikanmu sebagai _Mannequin_ ku." Tunggu, Seongwoo baru saja memanggilnya dengan nama 'Daniel' ada apa dengannya?

.

.

 _ **Kkeut.**_

.

.

 _ **Annyeong,**_ **saya di sini dating bawa FF OngNiel, awalnya FF ini dibuat dengan Cast bukan OngNiel tapi setelah melewati banyak pertimbangan akhirnya mereka yang jadi cast di FF ini.**

 _ **RnR Juseyoooo~**_

 **p.s. mohon dimaklumi karena ini FF pertama saya (Bohong deh, FF pertama saya itu FF Jinwoo & Sungri tapi masih belum rampung juga)**


	2. Up All Night - Chapter 1

Z's Story

 **UP ALL NIGHT**

.

.

 _ **Cast**_ **:** Ong Sungwoo (Fantagio Trainee), Kang Daniel (MMO Trainee), etc.

.

.

 ** _Note_** ** _: Alur lambat, mungkin tidak sesuai ekspektasi. Waspada keberadaan Typo. Menerima kritik sepedas bon cabe. Happy reading (:_**

.

 **CHAPTER 1**

 _ **Seoul Fashion Week,**_ **2017**

"Ooongggg! Di mana kau? Jangan bilang kau tidak akan dating, ini kali pertama kau tidak ikut berpartisipasi di acara _SFW_!" terdengar suara –teriakan- diujung telepon. "ya ya ya. Aku akan dating, tunggu saja, lagi pula acaranya baru mulai 30 menit lagi, aku masih punya banyak waktu." Seperti biasa pemuda Ong itu hanya menjawab dengan acuh. "ku tunggu kau secepatnya!"

' _kenapa semua orang tidak pernah mau membiarkanku untuk menenangkan diri di surga-ku_ ' ujar Seongwoo dalam hatinya.

Ong Seongwoo, pemuda bermarga Ong tersebut termasuk sesosok _Designer_ ternama di Seoul bahkan Korea. Dia memiliki sebuah butik yang cukup sederhana, tidak cukup besar namun sangat _Aesthetic_ –tolong catat, dia hanya bekerja seorang diri. Butiknya ia beri nama " _Ong D'Sign_ " karena kata "Ong" tidak akan pernah bisa lepas dari dirinya, sempat dia ditanya mengapa memilih nama tersebut untuk nama butiknya, dia hanya menjawab ' _karena aku tidak pernah bertemu orang dengan marga yang sama denganku, mereka selalu tuli, jadi aku ingin mengajarkan mereka bagaimana cara mengucap dan mengdengar kata Ong_.' Begitulah Ong Seongwoo dengan segala kedataran dirinya.

Sebenarnya Seongwoo bukanlah pemuda yang datar / pendiam / sejenisnya. Ini hanyalah karena kejadian di masa lampau yang membuatnya jadi seperti ini.

* * *

.

.

* * *

"Hey, Choi Minki! Kau yang memaksaku dating kemari tapi kau tidak menyambutku? Seharusnya aku tidak datang saja tadi" gerutus Seongwoo kepada Minki yang tadi memaksanya untuk datang.

"hehe, _mian_ tau sendiri aku di sini sebagai panitia, jadi sangat sibuk. Kau bisa duduk di kursi yang sudah disediakan, nanti aku akan menyusulmu."

"terserah." Seongwoo pun menuju kursi yang sudah terdapat namanya. ' _dasar Minki, dia benar-benar memaksaku untuk datang._ '

* * *

.

* * *

Acara _Seoul Fashion Week_ pun dimulai, banyak sekali busana dari perancang busana ternama seantero kota Seoul. Pemuda Ong itupun memperhatikan setiap model yang melenggang diats _catwalk_ –tentu saja untuk mencari inspirasi. 3 jam telah berlalu dan acara _Seoul Fashion Week_ pun selesai, Seongwoo berniat untuk langsung oergi namun ditahan oleh temannya. "Mau kemana kau, jangan dulu pergi, aku ingin mengajakmu makan siang terlebih dahulu." MInki langsung menarik tangan Seongwoo. Mau tak mau Seongwoo pun mengikuti MInki.

Sesampainya di tempat yang Minki maksud, di sana sudah hadir teman 'seperjuangan' mereka –Yoon Yongbin, Im Youngmin, dll. mereka pun memulai acara makan siang mereka, canda tawa menghiasi sekawanan orang tersebut.

"hyung, apa kau tidak berniat untuk mencari 'pengganti' yang lama?" Yongbin bertanya kepada Seongwoo

Seongwoo tak menjawab, yang ia lakukan hanya mengacak-acak makanannya –dari tadi hanya dia yang tidak memakan makanannya. Seongwoo diam, terpaku hanya karena pertanya sepele dari Yongbin, namun pertanyaan itu membuatnya ingat akan masa lalunya.

 _ **#flashback**_

"aku rasa hubungan kita tidak akan bisa bertahan lama." Sang gadis bernama Kim Sejeong itu memulai pembicaraan.

"maksudmu? Maaf, tapi aku tidak mengerti arah pembicaraanmu."

"kita akhiri saja sekarang, aku tidak mau kalau hubungan kita mengganggu belajar kita. Kita bahkan sudah sulit bertemu akhir-akhir ini."

"tapi apa harus dengan cara ini? Apa kau sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi Sejeong?" Seongwoo menggengam tangan Sejeong.

"tentu saja aku mencintaimu, hanya saja aku tidak ingin bila nanti salah satu dari kita mendapat masalah di kelas yang bisa membuat kita berdua dikeluarkan dari sekolah." Tentu saja itu bukan alasan yang logis untuk seorang Ong Seongwoo.

"kau pasti berbohong. Itu bukan alas an yang bisa aku terima."

"Ong Seongwoo! Kau harus ingat, kita sama-sama berada di kelas 3 sekarang, sebentar lagi kita akan mengakhiri sekolah kita, melanjutkan ke perguruan tinggi. Apa kau tak mau masuk ke universitas yang kau mau?"

"tentu saja aku tau, aku tau semua itu. Tapi tetap saja ini bukan alas an yang cukup untuk kita putus." Seongwoo mulai emosi karena Sejeong. "apa kau gengsi? Apa kau takut ditinggalkan oleh teman-temanmu? Apa kau takut nilaimu turun dan tidak bisa menjadi siswa terbaik lagi?" itulah Ong Seongwoo dengan sejuta pertanyaannya.

"Ya! Ya! Ya! Apa aku masih kurang menjawabnya? Aku hanya ingin masa-masa terakhir sekolahku dipenuhi canda tawa bersama teman-temanku, aku ingin menjadi siswa terbaik selama 3 tahun berturut-turut, aku hanya ingin dipanggil _God_ Sejeong karena aku bisa segalanya."

"baiklah kalau itu maumu, kita akhiri saja." Seongwoo pun berlalu meninggalkan Sejeong yang masih duduk di bangku taman sekolah.

' _semoga kau bisa menggapai semua impianmu Sejeong, aku hanya bisa menuruti keinginanmu, semoga kau tidak akan melupakan kenangan kita selama satu tahun kebelakan._ '

Dan pada hari itu, di Musim semi terakhir sebelum mereka meninggalkan sekolah mereka. Pasangan yang dijuluki _Perfect-Couple_ karena kesempurnaan merekapun mengakhiri hubugannya.

 _ **#flashback end.**_

"hyung? Apa aku salah betanya?" Yongbin menyadarkan Seongwoo dari lamuannya.

"ah, tidak, tidak ada yang salah. Aku hanyaingat kalau aku masih ada keperluan lain. Aku pergi duluan." Seongwoo pun berlalu meninggalkan teman-temannya.

Ketika memasuki mobilnya, Seongwoo merutuki kebodohannya sendiri. Kenapa dia harus mengingat masa lalunya kembali. ' _kau memang bodoh Ong Seongwoo, kau benar-benar bodoh sampai harus mengingat kembali masa lalu mu_ ' Seongwoo berujar dalam hati sebelum akhirnya menacap gas mobilnya.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Brukk.**_ Seongwoo membanting pintu ruang kerjanya dengan cukup keras. Seongwoo dibuat kesal oleh dirinya sendiri,pdahal dia sudah dengan susah payah melupakan kejadian tersebut. ' _apa aku harus mencari pasangan sekarang?_ '

5 tahun telah berlalu memang, namun Seongwoo masih belum bisa melupakan Sejeong. Seongwoo memandang sebuah foto yang selalu ia simpan di laci meja kerjanya. ' _apa kabarmu sekarang? Apa kau sudah melupakanku?_ ' tanpa sadar Seongwoo pun terlelap sambil menaruh foto tersebut diatas dadanya.

 _ **Drap drap drap.**_ Suara langkah kaki mendekati pemuda Ong tersebut. Pemuda tersebut mengambil foto yang sedari tadi dipegang Seongwoo. "hmm, baru kali ini aku melihat ada lelaki selemah dirimu. Bahkan kau dibuat gila hanya karena kenangan bersama perempuan yang bahkan tidak mencintaimu." Ujar lelaki tersebut sambil merobek foto Seongwoo –bersama Sejeong. Lelaki itupun pergi meninggalkan Seongwoo.

* * *

.

.

(-)

.

.

* * *

Hari sudah mulai gelap, Seongwoo terbangun karena mendengar suara ponselnya. Dengan berberat hati Seongwoo pun mengangkat panggilannya.

"ada apa Minhyun? Aku sedang tidak ingin diganggu."

"wah, ada apa dengan Tuan Ong kita? Jangan bilang kau sedang _galau_ sekarang? Lebih baik sekarang kau keluar dan buka pintu Butikmu karena aku akan mengajakmu berkeliling."

"malas. Kau saja pergi sendiri."

"kau yakin tidak mau pergi? Sepertinya kau butuh _Bar_ dan sedikit minuman beralkohol." Tawaran Minhyun cukup membuat Seongwoo tertarik.

"baiklah, tunggu sebentar. 5 menit lagi aku keluar."

5 menit kemudian, Seongwoo sudah berada diluar butiknya. Namun ada satu hal yang mengganjal, dia kehilangan kunci Butiknya –atau mungkin lupa menaruhnya. Minhyun yang sadar akan ekspresi minhyun pun bertanya.

"apa yang sedang kau cari? Kau seperti baru menghilangkan1 bagian ginjalmu saja."

"aku kehilangan kunci butikku. Aku yakin tadi menyimpannya di meja diruang kerjaku. Tapi saat kucari sudah tidak ada."

"mungkin kau lupa, lagian kan kau masih punya berpuluh-puluh kunci cadangan kan? Tidak perlu khawatir." Seongwoo hanya mengangguk tanda mengerti ucapan Minhyun.

Merekapun pergi ke _Bar_ untuk mencicipi beberapa _Minuman_. Minhyun memutuskan untuk menggunakan mobilnya karena ia piker Seongwoo tidak akan bisa berkonsentrasi pada jalanan dengan kondisi seperti itu.

Kurang dari 1 jam mereka sudah sampai di _Bar_ yang mereka tuju, terbilang cepat untuk ukuran _Weekend_.

"Ong, kau duluan saja. Aku harus ke _ATM_ terlebih dahulu."

"tidak peduli!" ya, karena Seongwoo tau maksudnya, dia mengambil uang di _ATM_ tentu saja untuk memberi uang _tip_ kepada perempuan di dalam sana.

Seongwoo pun berlalu meninggalkan Minhyun. Dia lebih dahulu memasuki _Bar_. Matanya mulai memandang sekitar, mencari lokasi paling strategis untuknya dan Minhyun nanti. Sebenarnya Seongwoo bukanlah orang yang suka dengan keramaian, namun untuk kali ini sepertinya tidak masalah baginya.

Akhirnya Seongwoo menemukan tempat paling strategis untuknya. Ketika dia berjalan, tanpa sengaja dirinya bertabrakan dengan seseorang sehingga dia harus terjatuh.

"oh, maaf. Aku tak sengaja, maafkan aku." Ujar Lelaki itu seraya menjulurkan tangannya untuk memberi pertolongan.

"tidak masalah, aku hanya sedang dalam keadaan kurang baik saja." Seongwoo pun berdiri dibantu oleh lelaki tersebut. Matanya terbelalak melihat lelaki dihadapannya. "apa kita pernah bertemu?"

"benarkah? Kurasa tidak." Jawab lelaki itu dengan senyumannya yang menawan.

"mungkin hanya perasaanku saja, maaf sebelumnya. Aku pergi dulu." Ujar Seongwoo seraya pergi meninggalkan lelaki tersebut.

"Namaku Kang Euigeon." Pria tersebut memperkenalkan diri ketika Seongwoo telah menjauh. "siapa namamu?" lelaki tersebut mendekati Seongwoo.

"Namaku Ong Seongwoo. Ong! Bukan Hong atau Gong atau Bong." Jawab Seongwoo sambil menekankan pada nama Marganya.

"aku bisa mendengar dengan jelas. Senang berkenalan denganmu Ong Seongwoo." Lagi-lagi lelaki bermarga Kang itu menampakkan senyuman yang menawan.

Seongwoo pun berlalu meninggalkannya dengan pipi memerah. Tunggu. Ada apa dengan Seongwoo.

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Kkeut.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Annyeong!~ maaf kalau saya pergerakan lambat, ada beberapa masalah menyangkut kuliah jadinya gabisa update dulu. semoga FF ini bisa membawa suasana baru, semoga FF ini bisa diterima karena FF ini Extremely Different with other(s) OngNiel (walaupun Danielnya masih belum nongol sepenuuhnya).**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **p.s selamat berbuka puasa.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **p.s.s. 2 hari lagi hari jumat, semoga jagoan kita semua bisa lolos ke Final Stage. Aamiin.**_


End file.
